


Let Me Teach You a Thing or Two

by ZukosAss



Series: The modern world of Avatar (all things modern AU) [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Dominant Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Minor Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, NB Zuko isn't a proper tag and that's illegal, Non-binary Zuko, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Zuko (Avatar), Trans Sokka (Avatar), because I didn't get it Sokka is getting a good old lie back think of England shagging, lol no, oh y'all thought I was done traumatising these bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukosAss/pseuds/ZukosAss
Summary: Stop me if you've heard this one before: a teacher's sister sets him up on a blind date and he meets the prettiest guy he's ever seen.We pick up with Zuko preparing his class for hometime, and Azula tells him he's got a date tonight. Will it go well? Or will he absolutely bomb and fuck it up? Let's find out.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The modern world of Avatar (all things modern AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Let Me Teach You a Thing or Two

**Author's Note:**

> “Yeah, Turtleduck” Zuko smiled. “Aunty Az is gonna look after you today sweetie, if you’re good you might get to have a sleepover”
> 
> “Don’t worry Zumi, you’re definitely gonna have a sleepover tonight” Azula winked at Zuko and he stuck his tongue out at her.
> 
> “Bye bye Daddy” Izumi yelled as she ran off to Azula’s Aventador.
> 
> “Bye bye Turtleduck”

“Remember everyone” Zuko raised his voice slightly so he could be heard over the scraping of chairs as his class bustled around the room getting ready to go home. “I want your homework tomorrow, and I want it in your best handwriting” there was a murmur of  _ yes Mr Pyre _ from the children. “And don’t think you can fool me I know exactly what all of your best handwriting looks like”

The children were all lined up at the door, ready for Zuko to lead them out to the playground so their parents could collect them. The children got outside and Zuko saw the usual stream of parents starting to filter in. Some of the mothers gave him a flirty wave, and he delivered his usual smile. He loved being a primary school teacher, he really did. But sometimes he was glad Friday was rolling around and he didn’t have to deal with flirty single mothers winking and waving at him the next day.

As usual, Varrick and Senna’s uncle was right on time to pick them up, and they both ran at him, Senna immediately jumping up into his arms and Varrick clinging to his legs. Varric yelled goodbye at him, and Zuko waved. He was convinced the two kids had a dad, but he had never seen him. He had seen their aunt and uncle and they said the dad has a job that finishes too late for him to get the kids.

Once his class had all been collected Zuko made his way back to his classroom to prep for the next day. He heard footsteps entering the room and turned around surprised to find Azula standing in his classroom instead of his daughter.

“I’m taking Izumi today, Zuzu” she informed him, pushing her aviators up into her perfectly styled hair. “I thought you might want her in safe hands considering you have a date tonight” hold the phone. Date? What date?

“Um, Zula, I don’t have a date tonight” Zuko hadn’t dated for eight years and he most certainly did not plan on starting now please and thank you kindly. 

“You mean Mai didn’t tell you?” Zuko shook his head while Azula looked mockingly affronted by this new revelation.

“I’m assuming this is some ploy by you and your girlfriends to get me back into the dating pool” Zuko crossed his arms and Azula nodded sagely.

“It won’t work Zula” Zuko said a bit more snidely than he had meant. “I’m sure you couldn’t work out the Zuko criteria anyways” he huffed, desperately grasping at straws to be able to not go on whatever horrifying date his sister had planned. “Besides, no one wants to date a teacher”

“I know exactly the type of guy you go for, Zuzu” Azula smirked. Zuko never trusted her when she smirked like that. It usually meant he was in for a world of torment.

“Okay, try me” Zuko did his best to return her smirk, but failed miserably as per usual.

“Crooked grin, conscious of how he dresses, smells great” okay, so far Zuko was losing this futile battle. “Long hair but still shorter than yours, and has a jawline that could cut steel” damn she had Zuko down to a T.

“Okay fine, you got me there” he admitted in defeat, grabbing his things and walking out to the car park with his sister and daughter. Izumi clung onto his hand as they walked.

“Trust me, this guy meets all the Zuko criteria” Azula sounded way too confident. “When have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Well one time you set my costume for the school play on fire because you thought  _ it would look more authentic that way _ ” Zuko had long ago realised that no matter how old they got, he and Azula would always jab and poke at each other. Must be a sibling thing.

“Okay, fine, but I have never steered you wrong in the ole romance department”

“Okay fine, I’ll admit that you’ve been fecklessly competent in the ole romance department” Zuko conceded.

Before Azula could make a clever retort Zuko heard his daughter screaming “Daddy!” And she ran into his classroom and wrapped her arms around his legs. 

Zuko bent down to pick up his seven-year-old daughter and planted a kiss on her temple. “Aunty Az is taking you home today Turtleduck, you gonna be on your best behaviour?”

“Yup!” Zuko put his hand on the back of Izumi’s head and hoisted her a bit higher so she was sitting on his hip. “Is aunty Az taking me to get ice cream today?”

“Yeah, Turtleduck” Zuko smiled. “Aunty Az is gonna look after you today sweetie, if you’re good you might get to have a sleepover” Zuko had always loved how close his sister and his daughter were. Izumi was regularly vying for sleepovers when Azula was on babysitting duty. Though Zuko suspected her adoration of the dog Ty Lee had impulsively bought had some sway in Izumi’s decision making. Plus Azula’s willingness to give her sweets and cookies.

“Don’t worry Zumi, you’re definitely gonna have a sleepover tonight” Azula winked at Zuko and he stuck his tongue out at her.

“Bye bye Daddy” Izumi yelled as she ran off to Azula’s Aventador.

“Bye bye Turtleduck” Zuko called before getting into his car. He spent a while rotating the key in his hands, studying the Aston Martin logo, trying to decide what to wear for this impromptu date. His last boyfriend had always loved it when he wore his nineteen fifties themed dresses on their dates. So Zuko decided that was exactly what he was gonna wear.

Zuko reached his fingers up to his neck to roll the ring he kept on a green cord around in his slim fingers as he drove home. It didn’t take long for Zuko to arrive home and park his car in the driveway. The longer time went on the more he wondered about what the guy was gonna look like. His traitor brain started to fill in the blanks. That was never a good thing.

Zuko instead focused on busying himself getting ready. He decided to start with a shower. His class had been doing various crafts that day and he was convinced he had glitter on him  _ somewhere _ . 

When he stepped out of the shower, Zuko checked the time. He had the liberty of taking his time with the shower since Izumi was with his sister and her girlfriends. How Azula had managed to have three partners, and Zuko no longer had one was an ever growing mystery to him.

With his hair blow-dried and up in a high ponytail, Zuko decided it was time to put clothes on. He had two hours before his date, and he’d need half an hour to get to Hama’s. He usually didn’t care for Water Tribe food -he never managed to make it spicy enough- but Hama’s Cafe made really nice climbing lily soup.

Zuko rifled through his wardrobe, trying to locate his fancier garments. Eventually, his fingers managed to grasp what he was looking for. He pulled out the black corset belt along with the red and gold dress. Zuko could see his box of petticoats but decided he wasn’t gonna bother with them. The dress he’d picked out had enough flare at the hem anyways.

Zuko had said it before, and he would say it again. Putting on any type of corset should be considered an Agni damned sport. Though as he inspected himself in the mirror he decided it was worth it because he looked hot.

Zuko grabbed the book he was reading off his nightstand and quickly threw together a small bag of everything he would need. Maybe packing the sex stuff was wishful thinking but Zuko liked being prepared damnit!

Zuko’s high heels were clicking on the stone stairs of his apartment building as he briskly walked down to his car.

Two hours and a nervous cigarette later Zuko found himself sitting in a booth in Hama’s. Azula had told him to sit in the one at the back since that’s where she had told his date he’d be sitting. Zuko got his book out of his bag so he could read while he waited for his mystery man.

Just as Zuko was contemplating more stress-induced smoking, he saw a man approaching him. He was lanky, well dressed, and had a long ponytail with shaved sides. Zuko was willing to bet his bottom Sterling that he smelled great and had defined muscles under his clothes. Azula was right. He met all the Zuko criteria and then some.

“Hey” his voice was unusually high. “Zuko, right?” Zuko nodded. The poor guy seemed like he was rife with nerves.

“Yeah, I’m Zuko, my sister forgot to tell me your name”

“I’m Sokka” the guy sat down in the booth across from Zuko. “I like your dress” Sokka sounded so flustered and nervous. Though Zuko couldn’t really blame him.

“Thank you” Zuko smiled and looked down at the worn book of poetry still open on the table in front of him. He closed the book and put it back in his bag. “Your jacket looks really fluffy, I like it” Zuko took in the blue jacket lined with white.

“Yeah” Sokka smiled. “Though not that I need the fluffiness in the furnace that is the Fire Nation” it may have been Zuko imagining things, but he could have sworn Sokka was blushing.

“I live in the Fire Nation, it pretty much never gets cold here” Zuko smiled, leaning on the table slightly.

“I also live in the Fire Nation” say what? Zuko decided to buy his sister a present. This gorgeous man lives in the Fire Nation and meets all the Zuko criteria.

The night went by in a blur of dancing -so Zuko was a sucker for seeing how the skirt on his dress swayed and flowed when he and Sokka did a terrible attempt at the charleston and the jitterbug, sue him- and flowing conversation. Zuko quickly found himself and Sokka in his car, headed back to Sokka’s home.

“Oh, I apologise for the state of my apartment in advance” Zuko raised an eyebrow.

“Why’s that?” Zuko asked, following road signs for Hira’a.

“I have a six-year-old and a five year old” Sokka explained.

“I have a seven-year-old” Zuko smiled. “Their mum not around?” There you go Zuko you twat, you pried too far you dumbass.

“No, their  _ dad _ isn’t around” Sokka corrected, and Zuko was momentarily confused. “Sorry, that must have really thrown you for a loop” Sokka laughed softly and Zuko really hoped an explanation was coming to his aid. “I’m trans… their dad went and did a fucking bunk”

“Coward” that was meant to stay in Zuko’s head. He momentarily went rigid but relaxed when he heard Sokka laugh softly. “That must have been hard for you… having the kids and raising them on your own”

“I had my friends and family so I wasn’t really on my own, and I love my kids more than anything… even if they weren’t exactly planned” Sokka sounded sad and it made Zuko’s heart do a funny clench. “He stuck around for when my oldest was born, but when the second surprise came along he bailed” Zuko could feel his blood boiling. He couldn’t imagine someone voluntarily walking away from this man. “What about your kid?”

“Father isn’t in the picture either” Zuko didn’t like thinking about the night he discovered he was going to be a single dad. “We knew we wanted kids so we decided to adopt while we were young… to get as much time with our children as possible… he didn’t even get a month with her before he…” Zuko’s voice was thin and shaky which usually meant he was going to cry. He really didn’t want to cry in front of his date.

“Did he leave?” Zuko took a deep breath, and tried to block out the ghosts of his own screams that haunted him every time he thought about that night.

“He went out to the shops to get me my favourite snack” Zuko tried hard to keep his words alive on his tongue. “He was driving home and another car plowed straight into the driver side” Zuko could feel tears stinging his eyes and he felt sick to his stomach. “Some asshole had ram raided a shop and was running away from the fucking BLI… the guy didn’t even show any remorse when the Senate hearing happened, he took my little Turtleduck’s father away and he wasn’t even fucking sorry” there was a pause. Zuko hated thinking of Jet laying dying in his car. Alone. “Wow I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have dumped all that on you” Zuko sighed, clutching the ring on his necklace.

“No, it’s okay… I think we both needed to get shit off our chests, me quite literally” Sokka pointed at his chest and before Zuko knew it he was in stitches of laughter.

“How far are we from your place?” Zuko asked.

“Not far” Zuko was certain Sokka was smiling. Somehow telling him about Jet had been almost freeing, and Zuko felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. Like he’d been carrying his boyfriend’s death around. 

Sure, he had talked to therapists, but he hadn’t talked to his family or friends about it. The only thing that got him through Jet’s death was Izumi. Just before he had left for the date Azula had called him and told him she would kill him if he backed out. She knew him better than he would have liked to admit. He could still hear her voice bouncing around in his head clear as day.  _ If you’re not gonna do it for yourself, then at least do it for Izumi. She deserves a dad who’s happy. _

Zuko was pulled out of his thoughts when he arrived at a block of apartments. In fact, it was his block of apartments. “ _ Fuck sake _ ” Zuko hissed as he dropped his head onto the steering wheel.

“What’s wrong?” Sokka asked. Concern was lacing his voice and all Zuko could do was laugh quietly.

“I live here; this is my apartment block, I live in the top one”

“Probably explains why I’ve never seen you or your daughter then, I live in the bottom one, just moved in last week”

“Well consider this your welcome to Apartment Block Zulu” before Zuko could stop himself or ask his brain what he was currently doing he had leaned in and kissed Sokka.

Kissing Sokka was something else. The way their lips moved together, constantly in sync, balanced. Zuko had bet his bottom Sterling (it may have been to himself but Zuko Pyre does not back down from a bet) that Sokka smelled good, and he did. Guess Zuko owed himself a Sterling now. He tentatively reached out and gripped Sokka’s arm. Damn, he owed himself two Sterling. The muscles under the jumper felt defined and beautiful and Zuko couldn’t wait to see them.

“Let’s go inside” Zuko whispered, pulling away slightly.

“Okay” Sokka whispered back.

Zuko grinned and hopped out of the car, walking round to the other side and opening Sokka’s door for him. He offered his hand and helped his date out of the car.

Azula definitely hadn’t steered him wrong with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone say that Varrick and Senna could have been Sokka's children (can't remember where) so for the sake of this, Sokka is their parent.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter should be up fairly soon, and if it isn't I honestly wouldn't mind if someone murdered me for it.
> 
> Okay that's all from me, see y'all in the next chapter, and if you like this one feel free to check out the pride and joy of this account: my modern AU called 20th Century Boy.


End file.
